My dear imaginary friend
by MaggiSakura
Summary: Maka was so lonely when her parents Her father didn't show her affection and her friendships were all That's when she made a wish and that wish might have unexpected ONESHOT! For Michi-chi and her gorgeous art!


_Dedicated to dear artist Michi-chi who makes absolutely beautiful art about this pairing and is it just me or does anyone else get annoyed from soul eater repeat show op 2 too?_

* * *

_´Thoughts´_

"Talking"

**My dear imaginary friend**

**.**

This is a little story about a lonely girl who had friends and had a fun life where everything was okay. Her family was very caring and lovely, her school life was even better and she had fun with her friends whenever she was free. The girl wanted to go into Shibusen, also known as DWMA and learn how to handle a weapon. The bad part of this was that she was still too young.

Her mother had been a scythe meister and her father was a death scythe and everything was good until…

"Why can't you stop going after them?" her mother, Kami shouted loudly. Now this perfect household had a little problem. Spirit Albarn, the father, had a habit to flirt with every beautiful woman in Death City, the place where they lived, and soon he was known as the most famous womanizer of the whole town. Kami of course didn't like this one bit and decided to remind her husband who was the wife, and almost always Spirit listened to her. But this time it seemed like her efforts were all in vain.

"Isn't it alright? I'll always love Maka and you more than any woman out there!" Spirit shouted back desperately but Kami wasn't forgiving any longer.

"You men are all the same! Never caring about us women…You know I think this is it for us. No, it is. We're getting divorced right now." Kami sighed and Spirit felt his heart up in his throat and swallowed and tried to reason his wife to stay. It was in vain of course.

All the arguments, even the little ones were heard by Maka who had her room right upstairs. She was wearing the clothes she was going to wear when she would be accepted as a meister in Shibusen. The almost black trench coat, red plaid skirt that was very small, it didn't even reach her knees, yellow sweater vest and white blouse under it. She was holding the green tie with skew white stripes on it.

This person was called Maka Albarn and right now tears streaming out from her eyes. She didn't want her life to get a drastic turn like this! How could she go on without her mother! Why didn't Spirit stop flirting with anyone and just be with her and mother. God it was all so fucked up.

After few days Kami had left their apartment. She had informed Shinigami-sama about what had happened and that she was leaving for a while, not wanting to be around her idiotic husband any longer. Shinigami-sama understood this well and it was all set.

Maka had hoped her lord would've stopped her mother but he didn't.

* * *

Days flew by and every time Maka tried to get some sort of contact with her father, she was always interrupted or couldn't bring herself to do it. It was quite hard when Spirit was always surrounded by women. Spirit had left Maka alone, needing some time with women and the comfort they offered. This disgusted Maka but it also made her very, very lonely. She had to return to their empty apartment because she and Spirit still lived there together. Can you imagine what it was like for a young girl to turn on the lights of the dark house when usually her mother or father would've been there to greet her and say: _Welcome home._

Maka didn't get those welcomes any longer. Spirit came to the apartment just fifteen minutes over midnight and Maka was there to greet her in her pajamas.

"You should go to sleep papa."

Spirit raised his lax head and its eyes from the floor and stared his daughter. "Yeah...I'll do that. Good night…" he managed to stutter out but what he didn't realize was that when Maka walked up to her room, tears broke from her eyes and didn't go to sleep until 5 AM.

The next day however, was different.

Maka was making breakfast and she was wearing her favorite clothes. The ones she was going to wear when becoming a meister.

´_It's not so bad. Men are always like that. I just need to get used to it already.´_ She thought and smiled at herself._ 'I just wish there was someone who could understand me…Like a friend who I could tell my secrets without fearing that they would get spilled´. _Her usual friends were good people. Just not the type you would like to tell everything and in fact, her friendship with those few people was almost shattered because she was feeling miserable and didn't want to go outside much. Reading was a good way to kill time but she wanted to have a best friend.

_´An Imaginary friend…´_

* * *

There was a loud commotion in Death City as all the meisters were trying to catch one man. The man had somehow managed to get free from the skin bag right under Shibusen but this is not a story to tell you about that. He didn't want to get caught any longer and was desperately trying to find a place where to hide. He would've probably killed all the meisters and made a run for it, but in that group was the person he respected and feared more than any other, Lord death himself.

_´Doesn't this awful town have any hiding places!´ _He exclaimed in his head and was very ruffled looking.

"He's right there I see him!" Some bloody salesmen shouted but were greeted by a bunch of scarves that broke all of their bones. He threw the bodies away and shot a beam from his mouth (to be exact from his weapon Vajra) and the corpses scattered around, creating panic and panic was all he needed. He jumped up from the walls and onto the stone rampart that connected few buildings. Unlucky for him the rampart was very old and broke under his feet and since the hunt was going on in the upper town, he fell down and down and saw many beautiful buildings but didn't care about that at the moment. Shinigami caught up with him and shot the man with his wavelength. This made his insides turn and he hit the roof of one of the buildings.

"That damn rat got away!" Shinigami shouted, Spirit in his hands, and he flew down to search for his ex-student.

Few hours later, at the time of the curfew, Kishin Asura woke up in a empty dustbin. There was a hole in the house's, next to the bin, roof. Luckily the lid of the dustbin was closed and even when countless of Shibusen's most respected meisters went by him, they couldn't see inside the dustbin but who would've thought that the Kishin fell into one.

"I really need to stop this…" Asura reminded himself and quietly opened the lid and walked out from the dustbin. Fortunately he could still jump around and when he realized that he couldn't walk on the streets, (even in disguise) he decided to sleep in one of the little apartments in Death city.

Unfortunately he happened to choose the worse apartment and the worst room for himself.

It was almost cute to see Asura's reaction when he stepped into a girl's room and spotted the bed in the middle of the room (well not middle but its end, the one with the pillows, was attached to the wall) and on its left side there was a nightstand. The room was not lit and there seemed to be someone sleeping in the bed. Asura didn't mind much and decided that he could crush this little girl's mind if he wanted or if the girl raised a commotion about him the next morning.

He gently walked over to the bed, raised the covers and crawled in. The man made sure not to wake the girl up or be in any bodily contact with her.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. Sun shone bright and laughed and its rays went past the curtains in Maka's room. The light didn't, however, reach her but it woke her up. Maka smiled a little knowing that it would be a great day for some reason. She had made a wish yesterday; for someone that could listen to her exist and hoped to meet that person someday.

But it was really weird. Did she always smell like sweat and... something very exotic?

Maka turned to face the window when she got the biggest surprise in her whole life up till now, and it was so big that she didn't know what to do but just stared and wondered what had happened to her eyesight.

There was a man sleeping in _her _bed.

_´Th…This is weird…I-I don't remember taking anyone in with me or…´_ she sweated a little but then her eyes widened when she realized who it must be. In fact the whole scene was so utterly ridiculous that Maka leaned a bit over the lump of blanket so that she could see the face of the mysterious person. He was very…characteristic looking, having vertical eyes on his hair and all. Maka had never seen anyone so pale and when she put the escaping hair locks behind her ear, she decided to look the strange man's face that his hair was hiding. Maka lifted few of those locks away and was downright excited to find a third eye on the man's forehead.

´_This must be my imaginary friend!´_ Maka thought in delight and smiled very brightly. Now she wasn't alone any longer. She hadn't pictured what kind of a friend she would like to have but she definitely wasn't expecting a man that had a few extra eyes. Maka decided to dress up (the same clothes as always) and then patiently sat on the floor, facing the sleeping man and watched him. After few exciting minutes of wondering when he would wake up (she didn't even know that imaginary friends needed to sleep), the man started squirming and frowned a little. He seemed to be in pain for he didn't quite calm down but fell over from the bed and hit his head in the process.

Maka looked worried for a second and then surprised. She didn't know that imaginary friends had corporeal forms. Well if humans could transform into weapons and witches exist then it wasn't such a big deal. Her wish had just been ultra super powerful and created a corporeal imaginary friend.

"Um…Good morning." Maka started and smiled little, hoping to start a conversation. Asura quickly raised his head and stared into her emerald eyes. Maka's breath hitched in her throat when the burning scarlet eyes opened too quickly and stared her. The man immediately stood up and was about to exit through the window but Maka was fast and took a hold of him by his waist and dragged him back, but was still forced to hold him.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you! Please don't go I need you!"

Asura froze. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and wondered what the hell had happened when the girl was close to crying, first tears almost leaking and the most important: She was clinging to him which made him extremely uncomfortable.

"I am quite sure I've never met you so would you please let go of me?" he asked in a polite voice.

"Promise you won't leave me right after that." Maka sniffed and tried to use telepathy to get a connection to him. The message would've been, don't leave!

When the man didn't answer Maka exclaimed in despair, "Please!"

"Fine." He finally agreed a little unwillingly and Maka let go. He sat down onto the floor and Maka sat right after him, across from him. Maka immediately wiped her tears away and smiled a goofy smile.

"You must be my imaginary friend! I've been pretty lonely 'cause papa is always gone…!"

Asura stared the girl like she had grown another head. Had he just heard her right? "Y-Your what!" he asked in a very husky voice, not being able to believe what he had just heard. It was worse than having someone throttling you! This girl doubted his existence itself! (Well indirectly but still! It wasn't funny to hear that someone thought you were the creation of his/her mind.)

´_Does she not know that I'm real? Maybe my madness affects little kids into thinking that I'm imaginary…´ _Asura shivered atthe thought and decided that he should check it later. The girl was staring at him with eyes full of different expectations and if he was to be honest, it was scary.

"I..I think I'm quite real…"

"Of course you are! My imagination must have gone pretty wild and now you have a body made from bone and flesh. I'm not so sure about the blood since you're so pale…Want me to check it?" Maka asked and leaned forward. She was too excited about this. Asura seemed to look even more frightened at the thought of some kid pricking him with knives or needles in order to get his blood sample.

"It's just black so it doesn't give me any color…" he looked sideways to avoid her eyes and his face got gray from depression.

"Amazing!" Maka shouted.

* * *

That day was full of excitement for Maka. Since her father came home, Asura (he was forced to tell her his name) was downright frightened when her father happened to be a death scythe, and forced her to hide him. Maka quickly took it so that if someone else saw him then he would have to go away and she didn't want that. Asura had absolutely no idea where weird ideas like that kept popping into her head but his questions were all soon answered when he was forced to bathe with her.

Kishin Asura, the second strongest person in the whole damn universe was forced to bathe with a little girl because she thought he would go away if she didn't pamper - or be with him all the time.

"Why are you looking away? Don't you know what bathing is? Look you have to get your clothes off. I wash them for you tomorrow but till then you can borrow papa's clothes. I didn't even know imaginary friends needed spare clothes…" Maka trailed off and started taking her shirt off and that's where Asura's head did a painful turn to avoid looking. He was smiling yes and sweating remarkably but only because the stupidity of the girl. He might have succeeded in doing whatever he tried( trying to get away) but then she started to yank HIS clothes off.

"Like this. Man, you've many layers of clothing. I didn't know people needed this much. Is this some kind of a tradition from where you come from?" She asked, already having a towel to cover herself but that didn't help since he knew sooner or later he would be forced to into the same bathtub with her. When she opened the zipper of his striped cardigan, Asura had had enough.

"Now listen you human! I'm not a hallucination of yours! I'm a bloody living being and a man if you didn't realize and now, please die." Asura said with his most grim voice and took a hold of Maka's head and tried to give her the amount of madness that would screw her brain dead.

Nothing happened.

Asura frowned and tried again but still nothing. He wondered if there was something in this residence that was blocking his wavelength but decided it was impossible since he had a god-level wavelength. ´_W-what's wrong? Why can't I use my wavelength?´_ he stared his hands, looking terrified of what these people could do to him without his powers. Then he recalled that he had been hit with Shinigami's wavelength.

_´That bastard put some soul canceller into my wavelength…´ _he grit his teeth in anger.

He was so busy welling up in his own anger that he completely missed Maka removing his clothes (except the last layer where there was a t-shirt and long, airy pants. In fact Asura only realized it then when he touched the surface of water.

"You're dirty! I'll wash you if you can't do it yourself. but I would prefer to do it myself if you don't mind?" Maka said as Asura gave up the resistance and stepped into the bath fully. He immediately relaxed in the warm water and went almost completely under the warm water only leaving the face above his nose dry. Maka smiled when she saw this and started talking about everyday things and her plans for tomorrow.

"I need to go to a grocery store tomorrow. I'm not going to take you with me so you need to behave well. Then perhaps I'll let you in my pajama party tomorrow. I think I have enough stuffed animals for it. Mr. Giraffe likes toffee but how about you?" The man was about to reply something undignified when Maka took her towel off her body and stepped in. That was the first time Kishin Asura was silenced so that he couldn't utter one word more. The amount of trust the girl put in him was amazing and he finally looked to the side when she started explaining some little things again.

* * *

"I'll be gone for few hours now. Be nice to everyone (this made Asura severely confused since they were the only ones inhabiting the house not including her good-for-nothing father) and don't eat my books. I heard imaginary friends have the habit to do that." She waved him good bye.

´_Well we certainly do not do that…´ _He looked her incredulously and just nodded. He followed Maka's retreating back with his eyes from the yard and waved once. The house was his now. Maybe Shinigami gave his death scythe some papers and they were here in this house. Not that they would help at all but he could make them a little prank for chasing after him for hours.

So Asura started looking and before he noticed the precious hour was already past. The great news was that he had found some important looking things but didn't have the chance to smudge them since Maka stormed in, scaring the crap out of the snooping man.

"There you are! What are you doing?" Maka asked when the man stuffed the papers into his mouth and ate them. There, that ought to do it.

"Eating…" he added dryly and looked at her for anger but Maka just waved it off as weird eating habits.

The night after that was just the same as the others. Maka gave him his washed clothes (he was pretty grateful because they had started to smell weird) and then set the pajama party in her room.

"Papa won't come home until midnight but I'm not going to wait for him." Maka reassured him and put a bowl of candy in the middle of the room. It wasn't really a pajama party Asura was familiar with because of the ghost stories. Or at least that's what Maka had decided they would do, but he couldn't really complain since the candies and sweets were good but he still missed the taste of souls. Maka told the first three and had to force Asura to open his mouth to do something else than eat. In the end he told her some of his old adventures with the eight powerful warriors that left Maka gaping like an idiot.

Asura and Maka had fun. He even smiled (or smirked) few times but they didn't lose the track of time. Maka wanted to go to sleep later than Asura had thought and he was still forced to sleep with her. The difference was that this time, he didn't mind.

The month went past real fast and soon it was time for Maka to go to Shibusen. Her father had gotten a lot better and was craving for her attention. She laughed with Asura about that.

"I better go now…I'll be late you see…" Maka said with a small voice and twirled her thumbs and toes around; being anxious.

"You'll do fine. Good luck." The man smiled and patted her head. Maka seemed to blush a little at the act because it had been so long when someone had patted her head. Suddenly she was on the verge of crying. She had gotten so used being with only her imaginary friend that it felt weird going into a mass of people.

"You'll be here right?" She suddenly asked and Asura was a dumbstruck for a while. "You won't leave right? Right?"

"No I won't. Imaginary friends won't leave you because they just decide to do it." He reassured. Maka felt her mind lighten when hearing this and walked to Shibusen with confident steps. Asura watched her all the while since he was allowed to come out because all the people were in Shibusen right now. When going inside the house again he decided to draw something but he wasn't very good at it. Stick figures and flaming ball for sun, green for grass and so on.

* * *

Maka ran to home fast. She was so excited that it radiated from her. When she slammed the front door open she was greeted by her friend who said, "Welcome home."

A smile worthy of thousand suns was on her face and she latched herself onto him and started telling him about her day and about her weapon and father who still flirted with every girl and how she couldn't forgive him. Asura was amused to the point of laughing it out loud but stopped when she started telling him about her new friends. A loud ninja, an OCD bastard, a nice tall girl, twin sisters and the albino boy and she also told him that she would be moving in with him.

That's when Asura returned to reality or that's what he called it.

She was very happy and he didn't know why but that thought made him depressed. She wasn't happy because of him but because of her new friends. She wasn't alone any longer. She wasn't that lonely girl who was dependent on every comfort offered to her. She had grown…too much.

"…and then Soul made this face and Kid collapsed and…Are you listening?" Maka asked when the man stared the floor with empty eyes. Kindness was an addiction for him and it was frightening. It was scary.

He squeezed his head with both hands and hoped that it would stop the banging inside his head. The one making his insides turn and pain come. That's when he knew what was happening and he liked the feeling to be back in power but…Right now he didn't want his wavelength back.

"I need to leave you now." He said and Maka stopped speaking. She hoped she had heard him wrong. Maka didn't want him to leave! She needed him!

"W-What? N-no! You can't leave now! No! I won't let you!" Maka shouted and buried her face onto him and held him at place.

"Girl…"

"No! I won't let you go!"

"Maka…" Asura said her name for the first time and she froze. Maka felt herself loose her grip and how the salty water streamed out from her eyes. Asura slid his fingers through her hair that was in pigtails and hugged her, trying to calm her and after a while, succeeded in doing so. He knew his presence was still like a salvation to this girl.

"D-Do you really need to go. Like very really literally?" Maka stuttered out and her arms were behind his neck. When she didn't receive an answer Maka straddled him and laid gentle kisses on both of his cheeks and he appreciated her kindness for it was the only kindness he would ever receive.

He put his hand - three vertical eyes painted on his hand - on her eyes and for a moment all she could see was blood and eyes, a bit of madness as a parting gift. The next moment she felt the hand slide away and opening the emerald eyes, she found her friend gone. Maka couldn't really smile but somehow pulled a sad and forced smirk that wavered.

"_Thank you my dear Imaginary friend." _

* * *

This is solely thanks to Michi-chi's great picture in deviantart! I asked her a permission to write about it and she said yes. I'm so happy! Well the main idea was that Asura somehow became Maka's imaginary friend when papa wasn't there to cure her loneliness. It was very hard setting since Asura hadn't been revived yet and Maka had yet to attend Shibusen and their clothes had to be the ones they used at first. For Asura (who didn't have any kind of clothing) the striped suit and for Maka the trench coat mode.

**R&R**


End file.
